


Der Zaubertränkemeister

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Bei seiner Strafarbeit kann Harry sehen wie ein wahrer Meister der Zaubertränke arbeitet.. aber warum?





	Der Zaubertränkemeister

Der Zaubertränkemeister  
Im Laufschritt rannten Hermione, Ron und Harry die Treppe hinunter zu den Verliesen und dem Zaubertränke-Klassenraum. Hoffentlich kamen sie nicht zu spät. Snape nutzte mit ausserordentlichem Eifer nun wahrhaft jede Gelegenheit um den Gryffindors Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Ganz besonders allerdings von Harry. Ihn hatte er ja schon vom ersten Schultag an mit hasserfüllten Blicken bedacht. Und es hatte dann auch nicht lange gedauert bis Snape sich bei Harry den Titel des meistgehassten Lehrers erarbeitet hatte.   
Im trotz der Fackeln düsteren Gang vor dem Klassenraum standen schon die Slytherins, in ihrer Mitte Draco mit seinen Gorillas und grinste die drei fies an. Harry kam keuchend zum stehen und gab ihm einen unfreundlichen Blick zurück.  
In dem Moment öffnete Snape ihnen die Tür des Klassenraums von innen und liess die Schüler herein. Halb verborgen hinter dem Vorhang fettiger schwarzer Haare traf ein finsterer unfreundlicher Blick Harry. „Potter. Sind wir heute ausnahmsweise pünktlich?“ stichelte Snape mit scharfem Spott in der Stimme. Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten wirbelte Snape herum und schritt nach vorne zu seinem Schreibtisch. Harry kochte wieder einmal. Diese Tage war er ohnehin sehr angespannt. Und dann direkt eine passende Bemerkung seines äh- liebsten -Lehrers fehlte ihm gerade noch. Hermione warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu, was Harry erst recht ärgerte. Obwohl er wusste, er war unfair zu ihr. Selbst sie bekam reichlich Rüffel von Snape ab. Auch notorische Besserwisser kamen bei ihm nicht gut an. Schnell nahm die Klasse ihre üblichen Plätze ein, keiner hatte besondere Lust bei Snape unangenehm aufzufallen. Derweil sorgte Snape mit einem nachlässigen Wink seines Zauberstabs dafür, dass die Tür mit einem satten Knall zuschlug.  
Das erschreckte Neville derart, dass er einen Satz machte, der ein Kaninchen neidisch gemacht hätte. Gleichzeitig schaffte er es, den kompletten Inhalt seiner Schultasche im Gang zu verstreuen. Am liebsten wäre er umgehend im Boden verschwunden. Snape machte ihm ohnehin schon soviel Angst das er in seiner Nähe kaum zu konzentrierter Arbeit fähig war. Snape drehte sich bei dem Geräusch von Metall und den zerbrechenden Messzylindern um. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können. „Mr. Longbottom!! Werde ich wohl einmal den Tag erleben, an dem sie meinen Unterricht nicht durch ihre unglaubliche Tollpatschigkeit stören!?“ Noch hektischer als ohnehin schon bemühte sich Neville das Chaos wieder wegzuräumen. Hermione sprang auf, ihm zu helfen „Miss Granger! Lassen sie Herrn Longbottom seine Sachen selbst einräumen!“ Schnarrte Snape leise aber in scharfem Ton. Widerstrebend setzte sich Hermione wieder.   
Snape drehte sich wieder herum und begann die Tränkerezeptur des heutigen Tages zu erläutern. Selbstverständlich bekam Neville so die nötigen Details nicht mit.   
Als er endlich fertig war, sprangen die anderen schon auf um mit dem Brauen des heutigen Tranks-ein Tonikum zur Beruhigung der Nerven- zu beginnen.  
Harry war immer noch geladen von der Begrüssung, und Snapes Behandlung des armen Neville hatte seine Laune nicht im Geringsten gebessert. Er holte sich die nötigen Zutaten aus dem Zutatenschrank. Derweil hatte Hermione sich möglichst unauffällig Neville genähert um ihm die fehlenden Zubereitungstips zu geben…..da kam schon Snape. „Miss Granger, sollten sie nicht selbst mit dem Brauen beginnen?“ sagte er mit erhobener Augenbraue in süffisantem Ton. Widerstrebend liess Hermione Neville alleine, der fahrig und hilflos auf die Tafel starrte um die Zutatenliste zu lesen. Niemand wagte mehr ihm zu helfen. Wütend zerkleinerte Harry seine steinharten Drachenbaumwurzeln als wenn sie ihn persönlich beleidigt hätten…  
Hermione war wieder einmal weiter als alle anderen, ihr Trank brodelte schon und sonderte süssliche türkisfarbene Wölkchen ab, die einen schon jetzt fast einlullten. Sogar Snape hatte dazu keine negative Bemerkung übrig, er verzog nur die Mundwinkel etwas geringschätzig und wandte sich anderen Schülern zu. Zielstrebig ging er zu Neville herüber. Dieser zog den Kopf schon ängstlich ein, bevor Snape ihn überhaupt erreicht hatte. Natürlich war bei seinem Trank irgendeine Kleinigkeit-oder mehr- schief gegangen mangels genauerer Anleitung. Die Konsistenz und der Geruch erinnerte an Teer. „Mr. Longbottom. Was soll das hier bitte sein?“ sagte Snape sanft. „Entsorgen sie diesen Unrat umgehend und dann reinigen sie den Kessel später bis er glänzt. Ohne Magie!“ Er wandte sich ab. Neville standen Tränen in den Augen. Es würde Stunden dauern, den Kessel zu säubern…keine Zeit für Abendessen oder gar die zahlreichen Hausaufgaben. Harry platzte endgültig der Kragen. „Wenn er ihre Anweisungen hätte verfolgen dürfen, wäre das nicht passiert!!“ motzte er Snape unfreundlich und sehr deutlich an. Snape drehte sich in Zeitlupe zu Harry um und fixierte ihn mit verengten Augen. „Potter. Umgangsformen. Für sie immer noch Professor oder Sir!“ sagte er gefährlich ruhig. Harry sagte nichts und starrte unfreundlich zurück. Hermione trat ihm von der Seite heftig auf den Fuss. Snape wandte sich Harrys Kessel zu, dessen Inhalt fast genauso gut gelungen war wie Hermiones. Snape stolperte ganz offenbar absichtlich gegen den Tisch mit dem Kessel, der umkippte und sich über die restlichen Zutaten ergoss. „Ups. Tja, Potter, wieder keine Punkte.“ Harry hatte rote Striche vor den Augen vor Wut. Er nahm den nächsten erreichbaren Gegenstand – einen Messbecher- und schmiss ihn nach Snape. Lässig wehrte dieser den Wurf mit einem Wisch des Zauberstabs ab. Nachdem der Messbecher klirrend auf dem Boden zerschellt war, herrschte in der Klasse plötzlich Totenstille, bis auf das Blubbern der Kessel. Alles hielt ängstlich den Atem an. Hermione stöhnte.. Ron lief rot an und schaute entsetzt. Auch Harry merkte inzwischen das er zu weit gegangen war. Snapes Augen blitzten hasserfüllt. Respektlosigkeit liess er sich teuer bezahlen… Er kehrte aufreizend langsam an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Beiläufig und den Moment ganz offensichtlich auskostend sagte er dann „50 Punkte von Gryffindor für diese Respektlosigkeit. Potter, sie helfen Longbottom beim Reinigen des Kessels. Die nächsten fünf Abende finden sie sich bitte hier ein als Strafarbeit“. Er entliess die Klasse nachdem alle ihre Tränkeprobe abgegeben hatten. Vorwurfsvolle Blicke der anderen Gryffindors ruhten auf Harry. 50 !! Punkte. Die Slytherins grinsten hämisch. Draco Malfoy bog sich ausser Snapes Blickwinkel stumm vor Lachen.  
Zeitgleich im St. Mungos-Hospital für magische Krankheiten. Eine Heilerin in der hier üblichen grünen Dienstrobe eilte mit einem schweren Schlüsselbund zu einer mehrfach verriegelten Tür. „Nur mit Sondergenehmigung!“ stand in grossen roten Buchstaben auf einem Schild. Sie musste vier verschiedene Schlösser entriegeln, und brauchte nochmals zwei Passwörter um die Tür endlich öffnen zu können. Der Lagerraum war gefüllt mit etlichen Reihen von Regalen, auf denen unzählige Flaschen in allen Grössen, Farben und Etiketten standen. Zaubertränke für die Heilung der Patienten. In der Ecke ein nochmals verschlossener Schrank. „Ministeriums-kontrollierte Heilmittel- Genehmigungspflichtig!“ stand darauf. Mit einem weiteren Schlüssel und noch einem Passwort öffnete sie diesen. Sie griff nach einer kleinen Glasflasche und füllte etwas in zwei kleine Gläser ab. Nur keinen Tropfen vergiessen! Besorgt runzelte sie die Stirn. Bald würde die Flasche leer sein. Das Wohlbefinden ihrer zwei Patienten hing davon ab. Doch der Zaubertränkemeister war schwer erkrankt. Was tun?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde fanden sich Neville und Harry dann wieder im Potionsklassenraum ein. Snape liess sie ein, nicht ohne Neville und Harry mit einem spöttischen Blick zu bedenken. Wie schon befürchtet, stellte sich die Reinigung des Kessels als sehr zeitraubend heraus. Die teerartige Substanz musste mit Spateln mühsam herausgekratzt werden. Mit Magie wäre es ganz schnell gegangen…wenig später liess Snape sie alleine um zum Abendessen zu gehen. Mit knurrenden Mägen schrubbten sie weiter an dem Kessel bis in den späten Abend. Erst als sie mit wunden Fingernägeln und Schweiss auf der Stirn den Kessel glänzend an seinen Platz stellten, tauchte Snape -als hätte ihn jemand gerufen- wieder auf. Es war unheimlich, wie oft er zum rechten oder in Harrys Fall oft im ungünstigsten Moment zur Stelle war.  
Snape schenkte dem jetzt glänzenden Kessel nur einen flüchtigen Blick. „Potter, Longbottom, sie sind für heute entlassen. Potter, morgen abend halb neun wieder hier“ raunzte er. Die beiden nahmen die Beine in die Hand. Bloss weg hier! Gähnend und hungrig schlufften sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Am Portrait der fetten Dame, das Passwort hiess derzeit „Drachenfliege“ wurden sie nur widerwillig eingelassen. „Kommen die Herren auch noch, ich wollte mich schon zurückziehen“ wurden sie von ihr zurechtgewiesen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, bis auf Ron und Hermine, die sie mit mitfühlenden Blicken bedachten. „Hier, ich habe Brote für Euch mitgebracht“sagte Hermione - hungrig stürzten sich die zwei darauf. Eigentlich hatte Harry noch genügend Hausaufgaben zu tun, aber es war schon so spät geworden…schon beim Essen fielen ihm fast die Augen zu. Und morgen müsste er wieder zu Snapes Strafarbeit. 5 Tage!! Dieses Ekel. Ron und Hermine bedachten ihn mit mitfühlenden Blicken. „Du kannst morgen früh bei mir abschreiben“ bot Ron an, Hermine nickte. Dankbar zog er sich in sein gemütliches Bett zurück.  
Nach einem weiteren langen Tag verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden im gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum zu seiner Strafarbeit. Zum Glück hatten sie ihm bei den ausgiebigen Hausarbeiten geholfen. Alleine konnte er die unmöglich schaffen, wenn er jeden Abend bei Snape nachsitzen musste. Grimmig verzog er das Gesicht. Von Anfang an hatte Snape ihn gehasst und gepiesackt. Das wurde nicht besser dadurch, dass Harry oft das Gefühl hatte zeitweise von Snape regelrecht verfolgt zu werden.   
Er ging die Treppe hinunter zu den Verliesen. Hier roch es immer etwas muffig, die Fackeln warfen ominöse Schatten auf die rauhen Mauerwände. Schon stand er vor Snapes Bürotür. Nur widerwillig klopfte er an. „Herein“ klang es kurzangebunden von drinnen. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
„Potter. Sie können gleich anfangen.“ Eine grosse Schüssel mit Bleichwurzeln stand auf dem Tisch und verbreitete einen beissenden Gestank. Offensichtlich sollte er die gammeligen aussortieren. Das würde wohl diesen Abend genügen. Die Zähne zusammenbeissend- er hatte keine Lust auf noch mehr Strafarbeiten- setzte er sich, um anzufangen. Snape sass an seinen Schreibtisch um Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren, seine schwarzen fettigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Einmal noch sah er auf. „Potter.“ Harry sah ihn an, sah direkt in die kalt glitzernden Augen. Nein, er würde nicht als erster wegsehen. Zeitgleich musste er daran denken, das Hermine soeben Harrys Hausarbeit für Snape fertigstellte. Aber das konnte dieser ja nicht wissen. Oder? Oder? Snape verzog spöttisch den Mund. „Wenn sie glauben, das ich gerne meine Zeit bei Strafarbeiten verschwende, überschätzen sie sich. Ich habe noch genügend zu tun“. Zum Glück liess ihn Snape den Rest des Abends in Ruhe. Erst gegen halb elf war er fertig, die Finger brennend und rotfleckig von den Wurzeln.   
Am nächsten Abend fand er sich wieder ein, noch unwilliger als zuvor und todmüde. Er hatte extra früh aufstehen müssen, um noch einige der vorbereiteten Hausarbeiten abzuschliessen. Überraschenderweise fand er Snape nicht am Schreibtisch vor, sondern an einem der Arbeitstische, offensichtlich dabei, Zutaten für einen Trank vorzubereiten. Unwillig über die Störung sah Snape auf.  
Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken wies er ihm einen anderen Tisch zu, wo eine nicht minder grosse Schüssel ekliger Würmer auf Sortierung wartete. Wortlos begann Harry mit seiner unangenehm schleimigen Arbeit die noch guten von fauligen Exemplaren zu trennen. Fast kam ihm das Abendessen hoch. Vertrau Snape, die unangenehmsten Arbeiten für spezielle Schüler aufzuheben…dachte Harry grimmig und biss die Zähne zusammen. Bei der stupiden Arbeit konnte er es doch nicht lassen, Snape verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen. Trotzdem er diesen Mann hasste wie keinen anderen, musste er zugeben: hier war ein Fachmann bei der Arbeit. Von der Geschwindigkeit und Präzision mit der Snape die Zutaten vorbereitete konnte Harry nur träumen. Das Zutatenbuch lag geschlossen daneben, offensichtlich kannte er die Rezeptur aus dem Schlaf. Abgelenkt hatte Harry ein paar gammelige Würmer zu den guten geworfen….Bevor Snape ihn rügen konnte, sortierte er sie schnell wieder aus….Zum Glück hatte dieser nichts bemerkt. Oder bemerken wollen. Nach Stunden ekliger Arbeit, wurde er endlich von Snape für diesen Abend entlassen. Nur einen flüchtigen Blick warf dieser auf das Endergebnis von Harrys Arbeit. Auf Snapes Arbeitsplatte lag eine beträchtliche Menge quasi perfekt vorbereiteter Zutaten, wie im Lehrbuch. Was dieser wohl brauen mochte? Harrys Neugier war geweckt. Fast zu schnell für seinen Geschmack komplimentierte ihn Snape aus der Tür. Vielleicht sollte er Hermione fragen…aber als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, stellte er erst fest wie spät es schon war. Offensichtlich waren alle schon ins Bett gegangen.  
Dankbar sah er die von seinen Freunden vorbereiteten Hausarbeiten. Morgen…er gähnte herzhaft. Hermiones Kater streifte ihm schnurrend um die Beine. Müde ging Harry ins Bett.  
Am nächsten Morgen quälte er sich schon sehr früh aus dem Bett um im Gemeinschaftsraum gähnend seine vorbereiteten Hausarbeiten zu vollenden. Ohne die Hilfe seiner Freunde hätte er gleich weitere Strafarbeiten kassiert. Vermutlich genau das, was Snape erreichen wollte. Nur keine Gelegenheit auslassen, Harry das Leben schwerzumachen. Über Nacht hatten die Hauselfen wieder Ordnung und die gewohnte Behaglichkeit hergestellt, im Kamin prasselte schon ein lustiges Feuer. Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell, als schon Hermione hinzukam. „Guten Morgen, Harry! Und, wie war es gestern?“ Harry erzählte, vergass aber nicht, Hermione von Snapes Vorbereitungen zu berichten. „Ich habe ihn noch nie selber Tränke brauen sehen. Kannst Du mir die Zutaten beschreiben? In der Bibliothek sind doch sicher die meisten Rezepturen zu finden.“ Offensichtlich war ihre Neugier geweckt. Angestrengt versuchte Harry sich an alle Zutaten zu erinnern, die er gesehen hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich auch ein noch verschlafener Ron eingefunden, zusammen gingen sie zum Frühstück. Der nächste Schultag begann. Inzwischen fielen Harry schon im Unterricht fast die Augen zu. „Potter!“ Harrys Kopf schoss hoch, nur um direkt in die Augen von Professor Mc Gonagall zu sehen. „Vielleicht sollten sie etwas zeitiger ins Bett gehen!“ Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn er jeden Abend in Snapes Klassenraum verbringen musste…lieber biss er sich die Zunge ab statt das zu verraten. Im Augenwinkel sah er Draco Malfoy hämisch herübergrinsen. Natürlich, den Slytherins würde Snape selten soviel aufbrummen. Eine Krähe hackte der anderen kein Auge aus. Hermine zog im Schatten von Mc Gonagall Draco eine Grimasse.  
Der folgende Abend fand ihn wieder vor Snapes Tür. Auf sein Klopfen hin und das wie immer knappe „herein“ trat er ein. Der Raum war erfüllt von den Dämpfen dreier brodelnder Tränkekessel. Wortlos wies Snape ihn zu seinem Tisch mit seiner Schüssel zu sortierender Zutaten. Diesmal eine ziemlich eklige Masse eingelegter Riesenkakerlaken. Zögernd und neugierig hielt er einen Moment inne. Ein Fehler….nur um sich im nächsten Moment von Snapes schwarzen Augen fixiert zu sehen. „Das übersteigt sicherlich ihre Vorstellungskräfte wie komplex Tränkebrauen sein kann? Ach, ich vergass….als zukünftiger Quidditchspieler wie ihr hochgepriesener Vater sind sie über solche trivialen Tätigkeiten natürlich erhaben“ Snapes Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. In Harry brodelte die Wut. Mühsam beherrscht begann er seine Strafarbeit. Währenddessen setzte Snape seine Arbeit an den Kesseln fort. Trotz seines Ärgers warf Harry Snape verstohlen Blicke zu. Hoffentlich hatte Hermione mehr herausfinden können….Ob Dumbledore wohl wusste was Snape hier braute? Widerwillig sortierte er seine Kakerlaken weiter. Der Geruch war so eklig, das er sich wünschte, nicht soviel gegessen zu haben. Snape arbeitete weiter an den drei Tränkekesseln. Durch eine komplexe und verwirrende Folge der Zugabe weiterer Zutaten (noch mehr?) und exaktem Rühren im und gegen den Uhrzeigersinn wechselten die Tränke mehrfach die Farbe soweit Harry das sehen konnte. Von solch offensichtlich schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit beim Tränke brauen konnte Harry nur träumen. Er seufzte leise…seine OWLs standen noch bevor, und ob er da bestehen würde…? Allzu viele misslungene Tränke durfte er sich nicht leisten. Und auch keine weiteren Wortwechsel mit Snape. Wegen der aktuell verlorenen 50 Hauspunkte hatte er sich von den anderen Gryffindors einiges anhören müssen. Der Hauspokal stand auf dem Spiel.  
Es klopfte an der Tür das Harry aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen wurde. „Herein“ raunzte Snape, und auch Harry sah auf. Herein kam- Lucius Malfoy. Puh, was machte der hier? Wie immer war Dracos Vater tadellos und teuer gekleidet, in der Hand ein aufwendiger Gehstock mit einem Schlangenkopf als Griff. Lange blonde Haare umrahmten das blasse Gesicht mit kalten Augen. Als Lucius Harry erblickte, verzog er sein Gesicht zu einem arrogant-unangenehmen Lächeln. „Ah, Severus. Wie ich sehe, hast du…..ähem…hohen Besuch? Wie bedauerlich, das du auch noch deine wertvolle freie Zeit investieren musst, um mittelmässigen Schülern auf die Sprünge zu helfen“ spottete er. Harry hätte platzen mögen…na warte, dachte er und beugte sich schweigend über seine Schüsseln. „In der Tat“ stimmte Snape Lucius mit einem kühlen Seitenblick zu Harry zu. Auffällig herzlich begrüssten sich die beiden. Dem weiteren Gespräch konnte Harry nicht folgen, so sehr er sich bemühte. Nach einer Weile verabschiedete sich Malfoy nicht ohne einen Seitenblick auf Harry. „Gutes Gelingen, Potter“ sprach er höhnisch. Harrys Gedanken kreisten….was hatte der hier gewollt ? Braute Snape etwas in seinem Auftrag? Für Voldemorts Todesser? Nur mühsam behielt er seine Gedanken beisammen um seine Arbeit zu beenden. Wieder recht spät wurde er von Snape entlassen. Dieser wirkte völlig ungerührt davon, das Harry seinen Besuch mitbekommen hatte. War er sich so sicher? Irgend etwas war hier ganz faul. Er wusste das Dumbledore Snape traute. Aber konnte sich dieser nicht auch täuschen? Woher kam diese Gewissheit? Einmal Totesser, immer Totesser, hatte schon Sirius ihm gesagt, und Lucius Malfoy war definitiv einer. Völlig in Gedanken stand er plötzlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame, die ungeduldig auf das Passwort wartete….und ihn einliess. Er hatte Glück, diesmal wurde er von Ron und Hermione erwartet. Hermione platzte bald vor Ungeduld: „ Ich habe in der Bibliothek recherchiert und interessantes herausgefunden! Wie ging es heute weiter mit den Zutaten? Wie sahen die Tränke aus?“ Harry berichtete, Hermione konnte sich kaum beruhigen. „Sieht so aus als ob er einen Linderungstrank braut für Opfer des Cruciatofluchs. Ziemlich komplexer Zaubertrank, schwierig herzustellen. Und in seiner Herstellung und Verwendung vom Ministerium streng kontrolliert“. Das war es! Natürlich konnten die Totesser das gebrauchen, wer sonst. „Genau wissen wir das erst morgen. Der Trank müsste am Ende türkis werden, und silbern schimmern. Sogar die Dämpfe sollen schon schmerzlindernd wirken. Ein sehr starkes Heilmittel.“ Hermione war fasziniert. Nur wenige Tränkemeister waren tatsächlich in der Lage das erfolgreich herzustellen. Und offensichtlich hatte Snape viel Übung. Endlich begaben sie sich alle widerstrebend ins Bett. Am liebsten hätte Harry Dumbledore informiert…aber er würde doch lieber warten, bis er sich sicher war. Snape brütete doch nie etwas Gutes aus…  
Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster in die grosse Halle und auch die verzauberte Decke zeigte blauen Himmel mit Schönwetterwolken. Professor Mc Gonagall hatte schon begonnen zu frühstücken. Die Tafel bog sich schier vor leckeren Sachen zum Frühstück wie üblich. Wo blieb nur Severus? Sie hatte da ein Anliegen… Innerlich wappnete sie sich dafür. Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen, mit denen Severus ausser streng dienstlich über mehr als nur die Tageszeit sprach. Jeder neue Kollege, der es wagte ihn nach privatem zu fragen wurde im besten Falle wortlos stehen gelassen. Im schlechteren Falle konnte er sich auf eine Abfuhr in scharfem Ton gefasst machen. Jedenfalls keine Erfahrung, die man häufiger machen wollte. Mc.Gonagall seufzte. Der Kollege war etwas schwierig. Und Misslaunigkeit seine zweite Natur. Dabei war er noch so jung. Gerade als sie gedankenverloren in ihren Toast biss, kam er mit grossen Schritten in die Halle, sein ewig gleicher schwarzer Mantel wehte hinter ihm her. Seine Miene finster, wie meist. „Guten Morgen Severus!“ kam es ihr so vor, oder waren die Schatten in seinem schmalen Gesicht noch dunkler als sonst. Schwer zu sagen unter dem Vorhang pechschwarzer fettiger Haare. „Minerva“ er nickte ihr knapp zu und setzte sich.   
Er goss sich Tee ein und knabberte unmotiviert an einem Stück gebuttertem Toast. „Severus, mir ist aufgefallen das Potter derzeit sehr übermüdet im Unterricht erscheint.“ Severus sah nicht einmal auf und gab keinerlei Hinweis das er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. „Kann es sein, das du damit etwas zu tun hast?“ Severus hörte auf zu kauen und liess das Stück Toast fallen als habe es sich soeben in etwas ekelerregendes verwandelt. Mit einem Ruck hob er den Kopf und fixierte sie mit einem finsteren Blick aus schwarzen Augen. Diese Momente waren es, wo sie alle Gerüchte seiner Vergangenheit glaubte… doch entschlossen starrte sie streng zurück. Um diese Antwort sollte er sich nicht drücken. „Potter hat sich 5 Abende Strafarbeit redlich verdient.“ sagte er leise aber in scharfem Ton. „Auch von dem Jungen-der-lebte lasse ich mir keine Respektlosigkeiten gefallen!“ Unvermittelt stand er auf und verliess die grosse Halle wieder. Mc. Gonagall starrte ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.   
So würde sie nicht weiterkommen. Über einige Dinge konnte man mit Severus einfach nicht reden. Aber Potter war mit Abstand sein rotes Tuch. Am Abend sprach sie mit Dumbledore. Er versprach, sich darum zu kümmern.  
Am nächsten Tag konnten sich alle drei kaum auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Immer wieder wurden sie ermahnt weil sie bei im Flüsterton geführten Diskussionen erwischt wurden. Zu gespannt waren sie darauf, was Harry heute abend bei Snape vorfinden würde. Harry brannte darauf, endlich einen Beweis gefunden zu haben das Snape nicht zu trauen war. Hermione bremste ihn etwas. Nur sie wandte immer wieder ein „vielleicht braut er ja in Dumbledores Auftrag“ Harry wollte davon nichts wissen, und natürlich erklärte sich Ron solidarisch. Draco warf ihnen immer wieder neugierige Blicke zu. „Na, Potter? Geniesst du deine Strafarbeiten?“ spottete er. „Wer möchte schon bei dem schönen Wetter seine Zeit draussen verschwenden“ seufzte er schlecht gespielt. Nur zu Recht hatte er- Harry blieb in dieser Woche keinerlei freie Zeit mehr, wollte er mit Hausaufgaben und Lernen und Üben von Zaubersprüchen nicht völlig versagen. Zum Glück stand noch kein wichtiges Quidditchtraining an. Er seufzte….  
Überpünktlich, sogar etwas zu früh klopfte er diesmal an Snapes Tür. Hereingerufen, sah er sich schnell im Raum um. Snape sah ihm entgegen, eine Augenbraue spöttisch und fragend hochgezogen. Diesmal stand nur noch ein einziger Kessel vor ihm. Leider konnte Harry von hier nichts über den Inhalt erkennen. Mit einem Wink wies ihn Snape wieder an einen Tisch mit seiner Strafarbeit. Harry war es ein Rätsel, wo Snape alle die verdorbenen Zutaten aufgetan hatte… Snape war sonst sehr penibel mit allen seinen Zutaten und alles, was er im Unterricht zur Verfügung stellte war ausnahmslos von einwandfreier Qualität…Dieses Mal war es eine Reihe von steinharten Wurzeln an denen er die schlechten Stellen entfernen musste. Ziemliche Fummelsarbeit. Immer wieder schielte er zu Snape herüber und schnitt sich dabei fast mit dem scharfen Messer. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee…Die Zähne zusammenbeissend schnitt er sich absichtlich tief in den Finger. Der Schnitt blutete ziemlich heftig. „Ähm, Professor Snape?“ Dieser sah von seinem Kessel auf. Harry war in einige wenigen Schritten bei ihm, den blutenden Finger haltend. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Snape auf den Schnitt. „Potter! Wollen sie neuerdings Herrn Longbottom in Ungeschick Konkurrenz machen?“ Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab und mit einem kurzen melodischen Zauberspruch verschwand der Schnitt fast vollständig. Harry staunte…er wusste gar nicht, das Snape auch Heilerfähigkeiten besass. Nun konnte er aber endlich einen Blick in den Kessel werfen. Der Anblick war wie aus Hermiones Lehrbuch…ein türkiser Zaubertrank befand sich im Kessel, dessen Oberfläche silbrig schimmerte. Snape riss ihn barsch aus seiner Beobachtung. „Ich hoffe, sie haben nicht auch die Wurzeln verdorben?!“ Danke für ihre ausserordentliche Besorgnis um mich, dachte Harry…Schliesslich schickte Snape ihn wieder an seine Arbeit. Er selbst begann sehr zügig und ohne einen Tropfen zu vergiessen, den Trank in Braunglasflaschen zu füllen. Zur Abwechslung klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Herein trat „Professor Dumbledore! Was verschafft mir diese Ehre?“ begrüsste Snape respektvoll seinen spätabendlichen Besucher. Harry sah auf. Sein Puls stieg. Ob Dumbledore erkennen würde, was Snape hier tat? Der Zaubertrank war schon gänzlich in noch unbeschriftete Flaschen gefüllt. „ah, Harry. Guten Abend“ begrüsste Dumbledore ihn schmunzelnd und offensichtlich nicht überrascht ihn hier anzutreffen. Er wandte sich Snape zu. „Severus, auch wenn ich verstehen kann, das manche Strafarbeit notwendig und sinnvoll ist…“ streng funkelte er Snape über seine Brille hinweg an „so muss ich doch darauf drängen, das du Harry nicht zu sehr beanspruchst“. Harry verfolgte gespannt diesen Wortwechsel. Ganz offensichtlich ärgerte sich Snape über diese Zurechtweisung, denn seine Augen funkelten verärgert. Das weitere Gespräch bekam Harry zu seinem Bedauern nicht mit, da die beiden sich im Gang vor der Tür weiter unterhielten. Das Snape zurechtgewiesen wurde war Wasser auf Harrys Mühle…aber ob Dumbledore erkannt hatte was Snape hier vorbereitete? Wenig später kam Snape durch die Türe, seine Augen funkelten böse. „Potter! Gehen sie ins Bett. Morgen wieder hier!“ das liess er sich doch nicht zweimal sagen. Er huschte durch die Tür, die so heftig hinter ihm zugeknallt wurde, das er zusammenzuckte. Huh, da war jemand wirklich schlechtester Laune. Harry musste grinsen… Natürlich wurde er im Gemeinschaftsraum sehnlichst von Ron und Hermione erwartet. Schnell berichtete er was sich zugetragen hatte. Bis in die Nacht hinein diskutierten sie, ob Dumbledore wohl wusste was vor sich ging. Oder ob man ihn warnen sollte. Würde er ihnen glauben? Warum vertraute er Snape so? Jeder konnte sich mal täuschen. Harry war sich so sicher… Lucius Besuch- das konnte kein Zufall sein. Und offensichtlich war er gut Freund mit Snape. Selten hatte er diesen so- aufgeschlossen und entspannt erlebt. Naja.. vergleichsweise. Zu dem sonst so verschlossenen, schlechtgelaunten und launischen Lehrer den Er kannte.  
Am gleichen Abend… auch Snape war froh, das er sich in seine Privaträume zurückziehen konnte. Ausser Dumbledore liess er niemanden freiwillig hier herein. Hierher konnte er sich zurückziehen, mit seinen Gedanken alleine sein. Ausser ihm wollte keiner seiner Lehrerkollegen hier in den Verliesen wohnen. Hier war er weit weg von dem belanglosen Gerede der Schüler und Lehrer. Weg von prüfenden Blicken oder den Versuchen ihn in private Gespräche zu verwickeln. Er wollte nicht. Er konnte nicht. Ein für allemal… Seine Räume waren nicht gross. Ein kleiner Raum mit einem Bett, abgedeckt mit einer dunkelgrünen Tagesdecke mit dem Slytherin-Wappen. Ein kleiner Wohnraum. Die Möbel waren alt, aber von gediegener Qualität. Ein Schreibpult, ein Tisch mit Leselampe und mehreren gemütlichen Ledersesseln. Ein grosser Bücherschrank, der den Raum beherrschte. Der Kamin, der nur an harten Wintertagen im Einsatz war. Nichts wirklich persönliches war hier zu finden. Nicht hier. Er hatte eine ansehnliche Büchersammlung über Zaubertränke, einige wenige Bücher über dunkle Magie. Die meisten brauchbaren Bücher darüber waren ohnehin verboten. Und die wirklich interessanten Aspekte der dunklen Künste wurden ohnehin nur persönlich weitergegeben.  
Jetzt gerade stand auf dem Tisch eine Flasche mit hervorragendem Elfenwein- ein Mitbringsel von Lucius Malfoy, mit Empfehlung seiner Frau Narcissa. Und ein kleines Lederetui mit mehreren Zaubertränkeflaschen. Zerstreut öffnete Snape es, betrachtete eine der kleinen Flaschen. Das Etikett war sehr sorgfältig beschriftet…wie lange war das her. Er selbst hatte diese Tränke gebraut. Streng verbotene Gebräue, von ihm selbst in Voldemorts Diensten hergestellt. Bis heute stand Lucius unter dem- begründeten- Verdacht ein Totesser zu sein. Immer wieder musste er es sich gefallen lassen, das Ministeriumsbeamte sein Anwesen durchsuchten. Snape würde dafür sorgen, das diese Tränke nirgends mehr auftauchen konnten und ihn oder Lucius bloßstellen würden. Hogwarts war ein Hort alter Geheimnisse jeder Art. Nicht umsonst hatte der dunkle Lord zurückkehren wollen, hierhin. Es gab wohl niemanden sowohl unter Lebenden oder Toten, der alle Geheimnisse und Schätze des Schlosses kannte.   
Snape seufzte müde. Dank der Strafarbeiten konnte er wohl für den Moment sicher sein, das Potter und seine Freunde nicht wieder irgendwo im Schloss herumschleichen würden zu nachtschlafener Zeit. Wie oft musste er in Zukunft noch über das undankbare Balg wachen wenn andere im Bett lagen!?  
Er hatte auch ohne ihn dank seiner Schmerzen wieder einige schlechte Nächte hinter sich. Dumbledores Rüffel von vorhin hatte ihm da auch gerade noch gefehlt! Natürlich musste dieser wieder seinen Lieblingsschüler in Schutz nehmen. Immer noch verärgert runzelte er die Stirn. Es passte ihm überhaupt nicht, gegängelt zu werden. Ächzend schälte sich Severus aus seinen Sachen. Der schwarze Mantel, der dunkelblaue Gehrock mit den zahllosen Knöpfen flogen zuerst auf den nächsten Ledersessel. Diese Schmerzen waren manchmal unerträglich…Altlasten seiner Todesserzeit. Und wer weiss was ihm diesbezüglich in Zukunft noch bevorstand. Er goss sich ein Glas aus einer braunen Flasche ein und ging ins Bett. Dankbar versank er in einen tiefen, schmerzfreien aber nicht traumlosen Schlaf…  
Am nächsten Morgen sass Harry mit seinen Freunden wieder in der grossen Halle am reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Er warf einen neugierigen Blick herüber zum Lehrertisch…Dumbledore sass dort, Snape glänzte diesmal mit Abwesenheit. Was mochte ihn vom Frühstück abhalten? Hermione sah seinen argwöhnischen Blick. „Vielleicht ist er nur krank? Oder schläft länger? Harry, du denkst immer nur in die eine Richtung…es gibt viele Möglichkeiten. Ausserdem, hast du nicht gesehen, wie er gestern erst fast fluchtartig die Halle verlassen hat?“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Diesmal würde er Recht behalten. Und Dumbledore überzeugen. Sein Kopf zuckte herum, als genau in diesem Moment eine grosse schmale Gestalt mit wehendem Mantel hinter ihm durch den Gang schritt. Snape warf den dreien einen scharfen Blick aus verengten Augen zu, als habe er die letzten Worte gehört.  
Am Abend fand er sich zu seiner letzten Strafarbeit bei Snape ein. Diesmal öffnete dieser ihm höchstselbst- und sehr abrupt die Tür. Es fehlte diesmal die Schüssel mit den zu sortierenden Zutaten. Nanu? Auch die Reihe der Braunglasflaschen mit Snapes Trank war offensichtlich verschwunden… stellte Harry mit schnellem Blick argwöhnisch fest.   
„Potter.“ Snape runzelte unwillig die Stirn „auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch von Professor Dumbledore sollen sie heute nochmals den letzten Zaubertrank aus dem Unterricht brauen. Um ihre Note aufzubessern. Was sie, wie wir beide wissen“ Snape grinste unvergnügt „auch durchaus nötig haben“. Misslaunig wie immer fletschte Snape die gelblichen Zähne.   
Tatsächlich hatte Snape schon alles vorbereitet. Ohne weitere Wortwechsel oder Störungen fiel es Harry überraschend leicht, den Trank nachzukochen. Ohne das Snape ihm ständig über die Schulter sah, konnte er sich deutlich besser konzentrieren als sonst. Derweil sass Snape ungerührt an seinem Schreibtisch und las in einem dicken Wälzer. Die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm dabei in die Augen. Nur ein einziges Mal stand er völlig unvermittelt auf und sah Harry über die Schulter. „Haben sie nicht etwas vergessen?“ Verwirrt sah Harry ihn an. Snape seufzte leicht entnervt. „Im Uhrzeigersinn rühren! Sonst sitzen wir morgen noch hier“ er wirbelte herum und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Verwundert folgte Harry der Anweisung. Wieder einmal kurz nicht aufgepasst. Am Ende konnte er Professor Snape eine Probe des laut Buch gut gelungenen Tranks überreichen. Wortlos entliess Snape ihn für den Abend. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich zumachen konnte „Ach, Potter.“ Snapes schwarze Augen bohrten sich in Harrys. „Meine besten Empfehlungen an Professor Dumbledore“ sagte Snape spöttisch. Ohne das Harry etwas tun konnte, errötete er bis zu den Haarwurzeln….woher wusste der wohin er gerade gehen wollte? …leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.   
Argwöhnisch die Stirn runzelnd ging Harry durch die Flure zu Dumbledores Büro. Es war wieder einmal sehr spät, niemand mehr auf den Fluren unterwegs. Eine Ritterrüstung erwachte klappernd zum Leben: „Jung, solltest du nicht im Bett sein!? Lass dich nicht von Professor Snape erwischen!“ Pfffft, Harry verdrehte die Augen. Sogar die Blechkameraden in Hogwarts hatten zu allem eine eigene Meinung. Viele der Portraits schliefen schon oder hatten zumindest die Augen geschlossen. Endlich kam er vor dem Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro an. Dummerweise kannte er das aktuelle Passwort nicht. In dem Moment kam ihm von drinnen McGonagall entgegen. „Potter!“ streng sah sie ihn an. „Sie sollten längst in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein!“ „Ich komme gerade von meiner Strafarbeit bei Snape…“ „ Professor Snape, bitte“ korrigierte die Professorin. „Äh-ja. Und muss dringend Professor Dumbledore sprechen“. Sie musterte ihn eine Weile. Na gut, und liess ihn ein, das Passwort sprechend. Einem Moment später klopfte er an die Bürotür und wurde hereingebeten. „ah, Harry“ begrüsste ihn Dumbledore freundlich trotz der späten Stunde. Im Kamin prasselte ein munteres Feuer. Möchtest du eine Tasse heisse Schokolade?“ Dankend nahm er an und setzte sich. „War denn deine letzte Strafarbeit heute erfolgreich bei Professor Snape?“ Harry erzählte, innerlich zappelnd vor Ungeduld. „Was wolltest du mir erzählen?“ fragte Dumbledore schliesslich. Harry berichtete. Von Malfoys Besuch. Und vor allem von dem ominösen Zaubertrank. „Professor, wir glauben, der Trank ist gegen die Spätfolgen des Cruciatosfluchs gedacht. Ist er nicht auch Ministeriumskontrolliert? Wer sollte mehr Interesse daran haben als die Totesser?“ Dumbledore hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Dann stand er auf und zog eine Schranktür auf. Dort stand….eine Reihen von Braunglasflaschen, die Harry nur zu bekannt vorkamen! Jetzt waren sie allerdings beschriftet. Mit einer klaren etwas gedrungenen Schrift, „gebraut von Prof. Severus Snape“. Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht, Harry stieg die Hitze bis in die Haarwurzeln. „Das St. Mungos Hospital hat bei uns dringend um die Herstellung dieses Tranks gebeten. Sie sind sehr erfreut darüber, das Severus ihnen damit aushelfen kann. Einige der Opfer des ersten Kriegs profitieren sehr von der Behandlung damit“ Harry wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken…wie unangenehm. Seine Verdächtigung- völlig falsch. Wortlos trank er seinen Kakao aus. „Es ist schon spät, Harry. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht“.  
Auch Dumbledore zog sich bald zurück um ins Bett zu gehen. Die Heilerin, die um Hilfe gefragt hatte, war auch eine ehemalige Schülerin von ihm. Sie war sehr erleichtert, das Albus ihr mit Hilfe seines Zaubertrankmeisters aushelfen konnte. Natürlich hatte sie sich um die Formalitäten der Ministeriumsgenehmigung gekümmert. Und sie hatte sich vielfach für Severus Hilfe bedankt. Natürlich hatte dieser nichts davon hören wollen. Wenn er den Dank überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.  
Müde schloss Dumbledore die Augen. Welch ein Glück das er Severus an seiner Seite hatte. Niemand würde ihn besser unterstützen und helfen können im Kampf gegen Voldemort als dessen vormals erster Ratgeber. Und Albus war sich sicher: Severus würde er bedenkenlos sein Leben anvertrauen. Er wusste alles über ihn, was es zu wissen gab. Beruhigt und zufrieden schlief er ein…  
Snape stand an einen Baum gelehnt. Es war dunkel, nur der Mond spiegelte sich im klaren Wasser des Sees. Still war es. Die Heiler von St.Mungos hatten ihm über Dumbledore gedankt, das Snape den Heiltrank für sie gebraut hatte. Natürlich war dies nicht sein erstes Mal, aber das erste Mal mit Genehmigung des Ministeriums, dachte Snape leicht amüsiert. Früher hatte das zu seinem Tagesgeschäft gehört. Jetzt konnten die beiden Dauerpatienten weiterhin behandelt werden. Sie würden nie wieder gesunden, aber zumindest schmerzfrei und in Würde weiterleben können. Nevilles Eltern, die von Bellatrix mit dem Cruciatofluch in den Wahnsinn gefoltert worden waren. Es gab schlimmeres als den Tod. Viel schlimmer.  
Er bückte sich, hob ein Blatt auf, um es dann sachte fallen zu lassen. Hier hatte er oft mit ihr gesessen und auf den See geblickt. Mit dem einzigen Menschen, den er je von ganzem Herzen geliebt hatte. Nun war da niemand mehr.  
Lange stand er noch dort, bis eine dunkle Wolke den Mond verdeckte und alles endgültig in Dunkelheit tauchte.

Ich bin mit Unglück bis zum Halse voll  
Und schlafe auch unter dem Holunderstrauch  
Auf den noch nie ein Stern herunter schien  
Ich überall verehrt und angespien  
( Text aus: In Extremo, vor vollen Schüsseln )


End file.
